


Taking Control

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Hurry up!” you heard him scream from the staircase above you. You’d just gone to a crappy movie, sat in the back of the theater and made out for an hour and a half like teenage boys, leaving you hot and bothered and rushing home with furious intent. 

You couldn’t run fast enough and with your boyfriend’s mile-long legs, he approached the apartment door before you did. “I’m working on it, Mr. Bossy!” Huffing and puffing, you finally saw him standing at the apartment door when you managed to get up the stairs. “Calm yourself.”

“I can’t,” he replied, grabbing your hand and pulling you into his heated embrace. “I want you. Right now.”

“I’m all yours,” you muttered against his lips. At just about six feet tall, you fit perfectly in your boyfriend’s arms. As you both tumbled through the heavy wooden door of the apartment, Spencer pulled the blazer off of your shoulders, nearly ripping the seam before throwing it behind you. You did the same, peeling his blazer down his perfectly-sculpted arms while you stepped gingerly toward the bedroom. It was times like these - those times when all you wanted was to be taken by the man you loved - that having a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway in your path to the bedroom was unbelievably frustrating. 

By the time you stumbled into the hallway, belts had been discarded, zippers unzipped and buttons unclasped. You went to purge him of his shirt, the cotton material sticking to his sweat-slick skin, but he was fraught with need. Instead, he pulled his own shirt off, turning around and backing you up into the wall in the process. After stepping out of his pants and boxers, leaving him naked before you, he worked on your outfit. His lips and tongue slowly made their way down the side of your neck as his nimble fingers slid into your boxers, deliberately skirting along your pelvic bone, dangerously close to your cock, which was begging for him. “Fuck…Spence,” you moaned.

“Patience,” he breathed with a smile as he pushed your pants and boxers down. You grunted in disapproval at his insistence that you wait. Some times you wanted to wait and other times you wanted it quick and dirty - like now, but Spencer wasn’t having it. He was going to draw this out and drive you crazy. The cotton of your t-shirt was dampening with sweat every passing second, so you reached behind toward the wall to grab your shirt and pull it off over your head. 

Finally, the universe took mercy on you. The bedroom door was in sight. Spencer put his left hand on the doorknob and turned it, while his other hand grabbed the side of your neck and drew you inside. Even though the act itself was going to be drawn out, he gave in to your need to be dominated, pushing you back onto the bed with a predatory grin. 

Leaning up on your elbows, you stared at your boyfriend’s lean, toned body and your cock twitched, causing a smirk to form at the corner of his mouth. “You’re needy tonight, aren’t you?” he asked, crawling over your body and grazing his hand up the length of your arousal. A small whimper escaped your mouth in response, but your brain was so foggy with sexual need that you couldn’t form another answer to his rhetorical question. “Turn over.”

You did as he commanded, turning onto all fours while he rummaged through the nightstand drawer for what he wanted. Within seconds, he had come up to kneel behind you, applying some lube to yourself and him before placing himself at your entrance. He only teased - rubbing the head of his cock back and forth against the tight ring of muscle. “Spence, please,” you said, your front end falling forward into the mattress. “I want you now.”

“Beg,” he replied. “Beg for me.”

“You bastard,” you moaned. “Please fuck me. Please take me. I want you to take me. I need you.”

“You need what?” he asked coyly as he stroked himself. “I want you to tell me explicitly what you need.”

Swallowing hard, you tried to form the necessary words as your ass pushed back into him, silently begging for him to fuck your brains out. He knew how difficult it was for you to be so explicit, which was why he insisted you do it - he was a bastard like that. A sexy, beautiful bastard. “I want your cock in my ass right now.”

As he slid into you, he muttered what a good boy you were, his acclamation cut off from his own gasp. The friction created by his movements a perfect mixture of mostly pleasure with the smallest sting of pain. “Oh holy hell,” he muttered. “You are absolutely perfect.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you managed, leaning back into his movements. When Spencer stopped, leaning back on his arms to take in the sight before him, you moved back onto his cock over and over again. 

“So good,” he breathed, his muscles straining as he tried to keep himself upright and steady for you. “Fuck yourself like that.” You kept your movements consistent and full until you couldn’t take it anymore at which point Spencer leaned back up and placed his hand at your back, pushing you down into the mattress as he picked up the pace. “My turn.”

Despite the fact that he had you pinned to the mattress, your body still managed to arch back into him, his cock pushing even deeper into you than before. You couldn’t get enough. “Touch yourself,” he groaned, sliding his hand underneath you to graze at your sensitive cock. 

You’d nearly forgotten about how hard you were until he touched you - a small mewl being stifled when his fingers moved from you. Doing as he commanded, you let him focus completely on taking you, while you turned your attention to your straining member. 

A long huff of air wrenched itself from your mouth as your hand began to stroke up and down your length in time with Spencer’s movements. While the one hand was traveling the length of your cock, the other reached back toward Spencer. You couldn’t see his face, but you could hold his hand. Entangling his fingers in yours, Spencer used your hand as leverage, pulling you back onto him with increased force. 

Suddenly, as you grazed the tip of you cock with your forefinger, you felt your muscles tighten around him and you screamed out, your hand furiously stroking your member as you came. “Fuck!” you screamed, turning your head face down into the mattress to muffle the sounds of your ecstasy. 

“That’s what I did,” he laughed, pulling out of you and coming to lay at your side. You collapsed at his side and chuckled, pulling his neck toward you to take his mouth in a satisfied, breathless kiss.

“You. Are. Amazing,” you muttered, placing your head onto his chest, his heartbeat still erratic. “And that was so necessary.”

His low laugh rumbled through you as he pushed you up and toward the head of the bed. “Definitely,” he said, his breathing evening out. “And we’re not even done yet.” Mischievously, he winked when you looked up at him - you needed a second to breathe. In that moment, you thanked your lucky stars for the man lying next to you.


End file.
